bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenage Karahime/Canon
Kenage Karahime (から姫 健気; Karahime Kenage) is a that resides in the under the tutelage of the Appearance Kenage is a tall, muscular man with average skin, but as a captain he has a slight tan. He has a scar extending from above his right eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek, which occurred during his succcessful then failed attempt to kill Aizen. As a Shinigami, Kenage wears the standard Shihakushō with a black under-amor shirt worn underneath, he wears half of the kisode after bankai training, After joining the Royal Guard, Kenage's hairstyle changes completely. Kenage cuts his hair to style his hair into a fauxhawk but he managed to keep three bangs from his old hairstyle, the bangs on the left and right are short and extend to his eyebrows while the one in the middle extends to the tip of his upper lip. Personality History Plot Life in the Rukon Life under Jushiro Ukitake Kenage's Vengance Before taking his promotion to the Royal Guard, Kenage has one condition- to take one last stand against the man ]] who killed his father and conspired in his mother's death. After many days, the Spirit King decided to grant Kenages final wish and let him take one Sosuke Aizen. Upon getting approval, Kenage leaves the Seireitei and trains more with Kisuke Urahara before charging Aizen's barracks. Kenage trains with his Shikai, Bankai, and his kido for three weeks, though it was unneeded due to Kenage's mastery over Datenshi's shikai and bankai, but decided to train anyways in order to bring Aizen down. Before Kenage leaves, Urahara suggests that Kenage takes a day of rest so that he doesn't wear himself out against Aizen. Going to his room, Kenage sees a gift from Urahara- a black cloak meant to hide one's Reiatsu. After many days of training, Kenage leaves Urahara Shop, opening a Senkaimon to the Soul Society, and then arrives, preparing to take his vengance on Aizen. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc (Fanon) Powers and Abilities Shinigami Powers and Abilities Quincy Powers and Abilities Waimenku Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Deddomanzurarabai (デッドマンズララバイ; Dead Man's Lullaby) In its sealed state, Deddomanzurarabai takes the form of a normal katana with a dark blue hilt and a navy blue sheath. When wielding in battle, Kenage wields both the zanpakuto and the sheath. Due to the fact that Kenage wields datenshi rather than deddomanzurarabai, he keeps its presence concealed in a seperate dimension inside his inner world. When becoming a captain, he finds it useful and keeps it at the side of his leg. Kenage states to Ichigo that Deddomanzurarabai is the culmanation of his Shinigami/Quincy powers. *'Shikai': The Shikai command is “Lure them to death”. Deddomanzurarabai's release is unusual, in that Kenage resheaths the sword and thrusts into his arm, putting his other hand on the tsuba to activate it when shouting the release command. Once activated, Deddomanzurarabai transforms into a large claymore, the guard (tsuba) extends and lengthens into a saltire design hand guard. The blade becomes black with a silver edge, like most shikai, with a serrated design on one side of the blade. **'Shikai Special Ability': Deddomanzurarabai releases a certain toxin which is imbued within the blade. The toxin takes away the opponents strength and sucks away their Reirokyou, rendering them powerless and fickle. However, the toxin is released slowly, Kenage says that the toxins are released into his opponent by contact between his zanpakuto and the enemies weapon, but only 10% of the toxin releases into the opponents bloodstream per strike. In other words, by ten strikes, the emeny will be completley intoxicated and soon murdered. Kenage states that Deddomanzurarabai wishes to shed no mercy whatsoever toward the enemy, thus its cruel nature. *'Bankai': Rarabai no noroi (ララバイの呪い; Lullaby's Curse): Before the release, Deddomanzurarabai releases his toxin through a large mist, cloaking Kenage's transformation. Kenages shihakusho turns into a sur coat with a purple fabric inside. He now gains purple tattoos on his right arm, which outline his veins. Rarabai no noroi takes the form of a large spear/pole combination with a purple tuft of fur underneath the blade.The blade is now entirely embued with the toxin but is transparent. **'Bankai Special Ability': Deddomanzurarabai's special ability is extremely magnified in Bankai state. The toxin is not just imbued with the spear's blade but now with Kenage's own body. Kenage explains that every 30 minutes, the toxin spreads further throughout his body, with the tattoo growing longer as well. Kenage explains the tattoo's purpose- to alert him and the enemy of the toxins progression throughout his body. Strangely enough, the toxin is non-harmful to Kenage, it is only stored in Kenage's body. However, the way it reaches the enemy is darker than in Shikai, that is if Kenage hasnt finished the enemy off within two hours, When the toxin completely fills Kenage, it will then begin to release in a large mist that grows larger every 15 minuites, killing, litteraly, everything it touches, it is then harmful to Kenage and could even kill him, so Kenage tries to keep his Bankai as a last resort, for everyone's, the Gotei 13's, and his own sake. Hollowification Second Zanpakuto Datenshi (堕天使; Fallen Angel) In its sealed state, Datenshi is an all black katana with a clover tsuba that has a dot like pattern all over, the blade is also black as well as the hilt. At the base of the hilt is a white clothe tied in a knot, it has a white sheath that shatters when Kenage activates his shikai. After Kenage learns his Saiga technique, his Zanpakuto is a daito instead of a normal katana, and the clothe at the base of the hilt is now a blood stained chain. When Kenage puts his Zanpakuto behind him. The chain extends and becomes a strap, tying to the other end of the sword. Kenage is the only soul reaper, captain or otherwise, to place his zanpakuto in another dimension (his inner world) and then summon it in his hand. Kenage has stated to Ichigo that Datenshi is the culmination of his Hollow Powers *'Shikai': The release command is “Rise Above!” Kenage spins his Zanpakuto until his hand is on the blade . He then raises it above his head, then after shouting the release command, Kenage spins his sword on the palm of his hand until it turns into a long, cream-colored, double bladed, Scythe with a black handle. When the transformation finishes, Kenage unleashes a trembling roar for five seconds. After Kenage learns his Saigo technique, his shikai also changes, instead of a double bladed scythe, it is now a mix between a broad axe and an Ono with a black handle with silver lineing. It has a ring at the top of the axe, that if Kenage puts his finger through it and pulls on it, it detatches the head from the handle connected by an extractable chain. : Shikai Special Ability: Datenshi has multiple abilities during Shikai, such as the ability to copy the form of another zanpakuto, known or otherwise, called Mohō (模倣; Mimic, “Imitation”) by Kenage, when copying a zanpakuto form, Kenage says “Moho” before saying a zanpakuto's name. Datenshi also has many special attacks, similair to Zangetsu, Hyorinmaru, Zabimaru, and Senbonzakura, as well as its own. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Piercer of Heaven"): Datenshi's blade emits blue reishi and burns up the atmosphere. Then Kenage thrusts datenshi forward, releasing a burst of spiritual energy similair to a wide range cero but is intensely huge. The impact of the attack with the opponent is similair to a nuke going off. *'Doku heb'i(毒ヘビ, Venomous Snake): At the raise of the scythe, Datenshi emits lime green reishi and releases high spiritual energy at the blade of the scythe, flying forward. The scythe extends across the enemy or through the enemy, so that they become filled with venomous poison and every step they take seems fatal. The blade extends back when his enemy is poisoned. *'Piero ni warau'(ピエロに笑う, Clowns Smile): Datenshi is pushed through the ground, so no one sees him extending himself under ground, creating a deadly barrier around the enemy. Datenshi emits blue and black spiritual energy and pulls himself out of the ground, unleahing a cloud of spiritual energy, and slashes the enemy forming a “chelsea grin” or a clowns smile on his opponents face. Leaving debris in the ground in the shape of a smile as well. *'Kābon keimusho' (カーボン刑務所; Carbontie Cell, “Carbon Prison”): Datenshi's blade is encased in carbonite stone and glowing with white (with gray outlined) reishi and when thrusted into an opponent, Datneshi encases his opponent in a rectangular, body length, carbonite “cell.” This attack is known to be extremely mangificent in power and only used in desperate measures, as noted by Kyoraku and Ukitake. *'Senshi no chēnrinkukēj'i (戦士のチェーンリンクケージ; Warrior's Chain Link Cage): When about to unleash this barrier, Kenage drops Datenshi into the ground and uses a hand incantation similair to a powerful kido. At the instant release, it creates a gigantic force field out of reishi chains around the surronding area, leaving enough room for Kenage and whatever powerful opponent he may face to battle. Kenage first uses it when he trains with Ichigo to control his inner hollow completely, he then uses it whenever faced with an arrancar. Months before Ichigo is possesed by Zeanort, Kenage teaches Ichigo how to utelize this technique when facing a truly powerful and worthy opponent, which Ichigo uses aganist two people, the other being Zeanort but only as a depraved spirit. : After learning his Saiga technique, Kenage reveals that Datenshi now has five ultimate shikai states and all hane different names and certain release commands: *'Datenshi: Nainteiru' (堕天使：ナインテイル; Fallen Angel: Nine Tails): With the release command,' “Strike nine times”', Datenshi takes the form of a whip named “Cat of Nine Tails”- a whip with nine tails, each with shards of glass and pieces of blood stained metal, used to cause intense pain and severe torture. Nainteiru has features similair to Zabimaru, the tails are retractable and, unlike zabimaru, are not sturdy but very strong and cannot break. *'Datenshi: Noko ha no ikari' (堕天使：鋸刃の怒り; Fallen Angel: Serrated Wrath): Released by the phrase, “Sever your opponent until bathed in blood”, Datenshi becomes a chainsaw with a blade similair to a shikai- a black blade with silver lining. Datenshi's handle becomes longer and maintains the retractable chain to throw the chainsaw blade at the opponent. *'Datenshi: Burōdobureido' (堕天使：ブロードブレイド; Fallen Angel: Broad Blade): Datenshi takes the form of a large broadsword when released with the command, “Extend and Widen”, similair to Zangetsu's former shikai form. Burōdobureido specializes in melee combat but weights a half ton, making it hard to carry around but causes a wide injury, as noted by Kenage. *'Datenshi: Burēdo to shīrudo' (堕天使：ブレードとシールド; Fallen Angel: Sword and Shield): Released by the command, “Strike and protect me”, Datenshi's head becomes a spartan shield and the handle becomes a sword similair to a gladius. Kenage gains a black mark on his right eye and shoulder armor with his squad symbol. *'Datenshi: Kābubou' (堕天使：カーブボウ; Fallen Angel: Curve Bow): When released by the command “Shoot with curvature”, Datenshi extends and becomes a curve bow, it has similair features to a Quincy Bow and Arrows, as the arrows are also formed from reishi. Kenage can use the arrows for utilizing special attacks such as Hiasobi, Juzutsunagi *'Bankai': Jōshō Datenshi(上昇堕天使; Rise of the Fallen Angel) Kenage can activate his bankai through two different ways: In his zanpakuto's sealed states, he can imbue his blade with his own Reiryoku and then create a cirle beneath him, causing an explosion, expanding 2 miles, in the process. In his Shiaki state, he can swing his scythe around in order to form a swasticka with the scythe's parts. In his Bankai, Kenage's appearance changes completley, He has lost the top of his shihakusho and has gained two black wings, with a chain wrapping around his right arm, the chain connects to the base of his Zanpakuto, which is now an elegant gigantic claymore. *'Bankai Special Ability': **'Saigo no enjeruraito'(最後のエンジェルライト; Final Angel's Light) Resurrección: Dragón Salvaje (野生のドラゴン; Spanish for “Raging Dragon”, Japanese for “Wild Dragon”) Inner Hollow Affiliation Racial Status Like Ichigo, Kenage is an extremely rare comosition of species *'Shinigami': Above all else, Kenage is, in fact, a Shinigami, being born from a pure Soul (member of a high noble clan, born in Soul Society) with a lieutenant and captain-class Shinigami status father and a normal Soul, with a third seat Shinigami status. He himself maintained a fifth seat status in Soul Society, in the Thirteenth Division. **'Toreru': A sub-classification of Shinigami, The Karahime Clan have been Toreru-class Soul's for over 500 years, as stated by Kenage himself, having researched his families lineage. A Karahime clan member fought an Adjuchas class Menos and the fight ended with the Hollow possesing and forcing a fusion between the two. The Karahime man sensed the Hollow growing stronger but instead of succumbing to it, the man suppressed it and gained dominance over the Hollow- gaining a hollow mask. The man decided that the mask wouldn't be enough, so he manifested the soul of the Hollow and gained two zanpakuto's. Because of this, every Karahime born has an inner hollow and will wield it as a second Zanpakuto. As such, Kenage has an inner hollow, which he dominated and named Syaoran, his ressurecion is named Dragón Salvaje. *'Quincy': Though a sub-classification of Humans, Kenage explains his Quincy lineage as "one of his stupid ancestors fell in love with a Quincy human and bore a child with her." Ashtad Karahime, Kenage's first Karahime ancestor, fell in love with an Echt Quincy, but not an ordinary Quincy- the daughter of Yhwach. Resulting in an extraordinary child, the first Gemischt Quincy with Shinigami Powers- Altaïr Karahime. However since then, many other Karahime's have had productable affairs with other Echt Quincies, thus maintaing the Quincy blood in the Karahime Clan. However a question rises with how Kenage managed to survive the "Holy Selection", Kenage explains that after Yhwach's daughter had an affair with a Shinigami, He disowned her and refused to acknowledge her and any of her future children and descendants as Quincies, thus saving Kenage from losing his Quincy abilities Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Hero Villian 86 Category:Karahime Clan Category:Waimenku Category:Quincy